Broken chains and broken promises
by No Fredom
Summary: When Vice Admiral Black leg Sanji is sent on an under cover mission to a slave training company to figure out who the head of the organization is, he gets a surprise to see that his as he knows it just might not be his world after all. He should take the opportunity to figure out the truth in somethings now that he has a clear mind, or is he missing something more? M for intimatesy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there Guys, This is my first Fanfic so please give me any reviews! The First chapter! Yay! I'm also working on other more complex stories at the moment, so this is just to get me started! I'm really stupid, but at the moment I'm currently working on about four other stories. So if I forget to post another chapter, bombard me with comments so I'll remember! Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

*Tweet* *Tweet* *Tweet* "Round 15! Set 20." *Tweet* *Tweet* *Tweet* "Round 16! Set 20." Sanji blew his whistle again. Damn it, the only reason he was stuck do these drills with the petty officers is because he complained that he wasn't gonna sit around doing nothing just because he's a vice admiral.

So Smoker said he could help with the drills. He sighed. "Fine, If being a vice admiral isn't 'fun' enough for Black Leg Sanji, then maybe giving drills will help." That was not what he meant.

"Uhmm... V-Vice admiral Black Leg Sanji? "

Sanji turns to see a young boy shaking before him, nervously picking at his nails.

"Don't pick at your nails kid, its bad for them." He turns back to the drills.

"Oh! Of course! …Um I'm here to inform you that Smoker and Garp wish to speak with you." the young boy starts to rub his hands together.

Sanji glances at the boy. His hat lopsided on his head.

"Alright thanks for letting me know." He ruffled the boy's head, In Turn placing the hat back to its original place.

"You! carry on." He tosses the whistle to another marine of higher rank than the ones doing drills.

The young boy stares at him pushing his pink hair back from his face. Watching in awe as Sanji walks away, his coat flapping in the slight wind.

Sanji pauses and turns to the boy. The boy quickly diverts his eyes to the floor.

"What's your name?" Sanji asks in a much more soft tone as if he were talking to a hurt puppy.

The boy jumps, but straightens himself out.

"Petty Officer Coby, sir!" The young boy salutes Sanji.

He chuckles and digs around in his pockets for a second. Coby watches him, and lets his arm fall back to his side. Sanji finally finds what he's looking for with an excited 'Ah!' then pulls out an apple.

"Here, you look scrawny. Need to build up your muscle mass." he tosses the apple to Coby then turns on his heel to leave. Coby stares at the bright red apple in his hand, then looks at Sanjis retreating back.

"Thank you sir!" Coby calls after him. Sanji heard him mumble about the only good food being on wednesdays. Sanji lets himself smirk at that. That's when he gets to cook for the marines, he smiles as he pushes open the door to the building.

His heels click on the bare floor of the marine base. Marines salute him as he walks by. What in the word could this 'meeting' be about. He's a Vice Admiral. The only thing he's ever called into meetings for is if someone destroys impel down, or breaks into Marine H.Q. And neither of those things happend, or he would have definitely heard about it.

He approaches the door, taking time to pause and listen to see if anyone was in there.

"Damn it, where the hell is Black Leg? Does he think he's too good to come? It's what he wanted..." A muffled voice comes from the door.

Sanji smirks, and places his hands on the doors. Each hand on either door (Double doors) and pushes them open, striding in.

"Don't worry, just fashionably late as always!" he slides his hands into his pockets. "What's this thing that I wanted?" Sanji asks with a smirk on his face as some startled marines try to straighten themselves out.

A couple try to salute, but he waves them off. He's never liked the whole 'salute to your superiors' rule. He reaches the table that Smoker and Garp are sitting at. Smoker rolls his eyes at Sanjis cock sure atitude, and Garp smiles giving him a nice display of almost all his molars.

"You requested for some more 'action' yesterday; we have a mission for you." Smoker gets right to the point. Sanji's smile grows across his face. Finally some fucking action! About time! He takes a seat.

"It's more like a long term mission," Garp starts. Sanji quirks an eyebrow at him. "You'll be going under-cover starting in two days." Garp proceeds to pick his nose. Sanji scowls at the man's lack of manners.

"What is this mission about?" Sanji turns to Smoker, the more civile man in the room. And it seems Vice-Admiral Garp is... Bussy, at the moment.

"Slave traders. They capture people, usually higher popularity beings, and takes them to a 'camp'." Smoker rolled his two giant cigars in mouth. "They put the capture in a cell and if they don't cooperate to whatever they want, they are sent to 'the training grounds'."

Sanji taps his unlit cigarette against his lips in thought. "And what happens when they're taken?" Sanji props.

"Our sources tell us that it's different each time." The smoke from Smokers cigars drift up to the ceiling, that is now so covered in it that Sanji couldn't see the baby blue ceiling. "They're usually are sent to the camps, but there's also other things." Sanji raises his eyebrow to this. Other things?

"Other… Things?" Sanji asks cautiously, not really sure he want's to know.

"We've only heard of a couple others, but we're informed that there are many other ways of 'breaking in' someone." Garp pipes up, flicking a booger off his finger. Apparently recovered from the gold mine he had found.

Sanji scowls again at this, but pulls his mind away. "What… Why am I going under cover then?" He narrows his eyes at Smoker, who's obviously holding back a smirk around his cigar.

"Because you're going to try to get a 'job' at their facility." He smiles, watching Sanji's horrified look. "And of course if you get caught then there's no doubt you'll suffer just as anyone who's caught in that place." Smokers smirk widens as Sanji drops his cigarette.

"You bastard." Sanji whispers over Garps snoring, who has fallen asleep suddenly.

Smoker pulls his professional mask on again. "If you do get captured there's no way of telling us that you have been, so you will be required to report to us by den den mushi everyday." He says casually. "And still, we will have to wait for two days in a row of no contact before we can go into action, just to be safe." A small smirk taking its place back on his face.

Sanji frowns. "What's the name of the organization?" He's really ought to know before trying to get a 'job' there

Smoker glances at the snoring Vice Admiral next to him, then back to Sanji. "Straw Hat." He says simply.

Sanji rubs his temples "And what am I achieving here?" Because if he's going to risk his freedom, there better be a god damn good reason.

"Figure out who's in charge, and try to corrupt them and bring them down. Of course the second part isn't mandatory but it would be much appreciated." Smoker sits back in his chair, not used to sitting still for so long.

"So I'm supposed to act like someone else, get a job at a high profile slave company, report by den den mushi to the MARINES. I probably won't be trusted right away so if I get caught I'll have to wait at least around a week for reinforcements, Which by the way I will not need." Sanji adds with a flick of his cigarette.

"Try to figure out who is behind all of this, And maybe bring them down." Sanji frowns. This hasn't been thought through at all, has it? "There really is no basis is there?" Sanji looks at Smoker.

The marine puffs out smoke through his mouth. "Nope, but I know you're not one for plans, are you?" He glances at Sanji who has a giant smile on his face, curling around his cigarette.

"You know me too well." Sanji smiles. Smoker puffs on his cigars again.

"Nobody knows you well BlackLeg." He stands up dragging Garp behind him to the exit. "Tomorrow we'll run things over and get your undercover crap figured out." He pushes open the door and unceremoniously throws Garp out, stomping after him.

Sanji waved over his shoulder as he hiked his feet up on the coffee table. 'Straw Hat, huh? There's a first time for everything.' He sighed as he got up and pushed open the door to walk down the hallway. 'I think I've heard that name somewhere…"

* * *

**Whew, that didn't seem like much to me at all. It is over a thousand words though! That can't be good, that only means it's going to get longer… Ah well, I hope you enjoyed! Right now I know where I want to go with this, Im just not sure how to get there! I work on these by myself so I really do mean it when I ask you guys to give me pointers! Wish me Luck!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back with an other chapter! Don't start thinking that all my stories are going to updated this quickly, I just have no life so I have so much freaking time on my hands. I actually had to restrain my self, and force myself to take my time on this chapter.**

**It's my first time ever writing about a fight. I'm not sure about you guys, but I don't think I talk about the fiscal feeling about it. So the story actually is good. Im going to work on that! Yay! Goals!**

**Hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Sanji walked down the road, kicking a stray rock. His brown trench coat flaps in the wind, hands in his pockets.

"Damn those shitty bastards." He swears as he turns sharply on his heel, to walk the opposite direction in his pacing. "Sending me out in the middle of the shitty night." He curses again.

A little while ago Smoker and a little help from Garp briefed him in on his mission. His 'name' is to be Prince. He would have a previous job as a chef at some restaurant. There was some other crap that he didn't really listen to. All he has to do is pace up and down this road until basically one of the people from the organization get pissed off or annoyed with him and take him in.

The streets are deserted. Probably because the kidnappers from this organization go 'hunting' around this time. Great, now he's annoying them and out when they are looking. Not suspicious at all.

He scowls at the ground. This is boring. He sounds like a damn brat waiting in line for a roller coaster, but now he knows how they feel.

Kicking the rock, it tumbles down into the gutter. The clattering of the rock as it fell down the gutter ricochet off the stones of the buildings. Birds fly away with loud cawing and flapping of wings from a nearby tree, making Sanji jump.

"Damn it, I've been standing out here for almost an hour now. Where the hell are they?" He frowns, looking up at the sky.

The sound of a boot scraping on the cobble snaps him back to the present. A unfriendly looking guy walks towards him, a knife in his hand. Sanji narrows his eyes at him. "I'm guessing that you're not asking for directions." a almost bored expression forms on his face.

The man snarls at him, then an almost sadistic smile spreads across his face, showing off multiple gaps where teeth were knocked out. Not that he lost much, his other teeth are either yellow or brown. "A little mousy lost his way?" The man smirks.

Sanji frowns at him. 'He this that I'm a lost rich boy huh?' He smirks to himself. There's no saying if this man's from the organization Sanji's trying to get into or not. Obviously this man doesn't like waiting for Sanji to reply, as he lunges forward knife drawn.

Sanji swings his leg, knocking the man in the back of the head. The man flies into a wall crashing through it. He stands up, blood trickling down his jaw from his mouth. The offender smirks an evil smirk. One that tells Sanji he's not alone with this man.

Turning on his heel he seen a slightly taller man than the one he just fought. The new man steps out from the shadows to show off long black hair covered up by a hat. The man is taller than Sanji, and skinny. Not unhealthily skinny, but just on the verge of it.

The man has a thin smile on and the shade of his hat hides his eyes. Suddenly the skinny man seems to disappear, and reappear behind Sanji. Ducking down almost instantly, a blade flies right where his head just was.

From his crouching position Sanji places his hands on the ground and swings his legs around to trip the tall man. The taller you are the father you have to fall. The man saw it coming, but his reflexes are a little slow. He jumps just a bit too late. Sanji's legs connect with the man's heels and flips him backwards.

With a loud crack the man's frail bones crack at the back of his skull as his head hits the ground and falls unconscious. The man who Sanji sent flying earlier came running back, but with backup.

Around about ten men surround Sanji, all wielding blades of some sort. The first man runs at him with something that resembles a small scythe.

The man swings it up in the air to bring down on Sanji, but with the heavy mettle and blade it takes a couple of seconds to lift with the scrawny man. Sanji easily kicks the offending weapon away, then catches the man in the gut with the heel of his shoe.

The men surrounding Sanji pause for a second, before all rushing at him at the same time. Sanji kicks and turns, sending men flying everywhere. Blood covers them all, and Sanji's shoes. But every time he kicks one down, another one would pop back up.

It's easy for sanji to fight them off, his never ending supply of energy coming in handy. As long as he's conscious he can kick and fight. That is if he is conscious. Sanji glances up at the building he's standing at the foot of.

A silhouette appears in front of the moon. One of a man, with short hair, and a wide build. Not from fat like some of the cronies, but from mucil. The figure lifts a bottle in his hand and throws it.

At first Sanji doesn't process what's happening. His eyes transfixed on the figure. A flash of lights from a passing car glinted off three golden bars hanging from his ear, a glow of green and off three hilts of swords.

The man raised his arm with a bottle then bring it down, flinging it at Sanji. It crashed against his head shattering into small pieces of glass and liquor spilled over his hair. He paused and lowered his leg, as he saw stars.

The men around him took advantage of his dizzied state and all attacked at once. Sanji couldn't fight them off his upper body, as he lacked strength in that area.

They bound and gagged him. Everything was blurry, fading in and out. Flashes of noise and colors made his way into his brain. Like green, and a baritone voice. He pulled his consciousness together enough to look up.

He's sitting on the ground of what looks like a cell. Or maybe it was very tall grass, who knows. There's a boulder with moss on it... No that's a person. With… green hair? And dark skin squatting in front of him.

The man's mouth is moving. Yes he's a man. He's… speaking, saying something. Oh, he's telling me I'm in a cell. So those aren't tall grass stems. I'm going to be given medical attention, Or that's what he says… Maybe. Everything is really blurry.

His fingers and toes start to go numb, as the edges of his vision go black. He blinks a few times trying to focus on the man squatting in front of him. With his vision fading and the numbness crawling up his limbs like thick slimy snakes- ugg snakes. He interrupted his train of thought.

Looking up, his eyes met with hard hazel and grey eyes. They seem determined about something… The chiming of three metal bars gently tapping against each other sent him off into the blackness with his final thoughts. 'Why does my 'trainer' have to be so hot.'

* * *

**Another chapter done. A little shorter than the last, but I have a feeling the next one will be much longer… Crap that's probably true because I've already started it… Oh well. Getting a head start never hurts!**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you stick through with it, and my trying to be optimism!**

**BTW next week I will be surfing all day for almost the whole day, so my chapter might come much later! Just a heads up. (Unless I finnish it tonight O.O)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi every one! Okay, so I know what you're thinking, (Maybe) 'Why the hell is this so late?' Well I do remember saying that I am surfing every other week, all week, all day, every day. So I had absolutely no time at all!**

**It 3:30 AM right now, I wrote this tonight, so it's literally a one shot story. That's how I wright unless I actually have a whole plan! Im also going to be starring three other stories so stay tuned for those!**

**I am very sorry though for keeping you guys from this chapter so please enjoy it!. I'm going to post the next chapter as soon a possible so you won't have to wait another week! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Sanji groaned as he started to wake up. Keeping his eyes closed he takes in his surroundings. He's lying face down on a stone floor. A very cold stone floor in fact. He tries to move his hands but they're yanked back by a chain and cuff.

He opens his eyes and tries to sit up to get a better view of his confinement. Seering pain throbs at the back of his head making him yell out in pain and collapses to the ground once more, eyes shut tight.

Sanji lays there and thinks. 'Okay, when he gets out of here he's going to kill Smoker, and maybe even Garp. Yes, now that that's sorted out, WHERE THE HELL IS HE? Okay deep breaths.'

He sighs and tries to remember what happend… Last night? 'What time is it? And how long has he been passed out? No, keep on track.' The throbbing pain in his head slows when he rests his neck from lifting his head.

'Okay, so last night… or last time he was continuous, he was… fighting. Yes. He was fighting what now' He realizes 'might be men from this organization. There was a man with green hair and golden earrings. And a cell.'

Sanji sighs. He doesn't like to be face down on the cold ground almost blind right now. Ignoring the impossible pain in the back of his head and biting down on his lip, Sanji pushed his left foot down, rolling over until he was laying on his back. Then using his bound hands he pushed himself into an upright position.

The taste of copper exploded in his mouth. Sanji froze, confused with why he tasted blood. His shoulders sagged upon realizing he had bit through his lip due to the pain at the back of his head. Sighing in relief when again, he realized that there was a wall to his… Left? Yeah, his left.

He pulled his legs up to his chest, he sighed in annoyance when he just now realized that his ankles were bound too, but not just any chains and shackles, oh no no no, these were sea stone shackles. Sanji grit his teeth in annoyance, but still slightly thankful for the nearby wall he's resting on.

He frowned once more, realizing that he won't be able to take off his blindfold without his hands, that are currently chained behind his back. And that won't be easy to get around his legs thanks to the pain in his head, and his lip still bleeding. Sighing in defeat, he lets his head fall back against the wall, realizing that was a bad decision a second later.

Yelping in pain as, well, pain seared through his head and to the back of his eyes, making them throb painfully. He licked his lips, wiping away the blood once more, and sat and thought. A deep baritone voice startles him just as he was about to think.

"Well I thought you would be a little bit more entertaining when you woke up again. Seeing you fighting and all."

Sanji freezes at this. 'Who's there? Are they in a cell? Are they a threat? What's their next move? Wait, they saw me fight, and that voice…' Sanji's whole body tensed when he felt warm hands on his cheeks, his heart threatening to burst out of his cest.

Fingers slip under the cloth and pull it off of him with surprising delicacy. The light from a window blinds him momentarily. Just as before, he can only see the silhouette of this man standing before him.

The man is muscular, but not so much that it's gross. He stands there with his arms crossed, and… Three sword strapped to his hip? Wait… Sanji's eyes widen as they get used to the light. Three golden earrings shine into view, along with green hair.

Sanji sits there motionless, shok has him rooted to the spot. He sits there open mouthed, eyes as wide as they can go. It can't be… He hasn't seen him since…

"M - Marimo?" He asks in barely a whisper.

Zoro chuckles at his old nickname and kneels before Sanji once more become eye level with him. The smirk on his face confirming his guess. His eyes now focused to the light, they begin to water.

"Hey ther Vice - Admiral cook." He says with a smirk, watching his old ship mates eyes widen and fill with tears. Zoro's heart clenches, but he keeps his composure up, not letting anything seep past.

Sanji's mind starts to whirl around in his head. The last time he saw Zoro was when he was sacrificing himself to some really powerful bandits. They took him away and the whole ship seemed to come under a cloud of depression.

That caused Usopp to run off and not tell anyone where he was going. They looked for him for months but he never showed up. The only way they knew he was still alive was his wanted poster slowly climbing up.

Chopper had become very depressed even more after that, and disappeared a couple of nights later. Nami eventually gave up and stole a towns stash of money and disappeared again. The crew later retrieved three letters. One from each of them.

Usopp said he went to go find Elbaf, Chopper and Nami had both gone back home. All letters were drenched in tears, and smudged ink. Luffy later decided to go find Usopp and make sure he didn't get himself killed out of grief. The remaining crew now without a captain and first mate, all made a decision.

They hid the Sunny Go. in a safe place where absolutely no one would find her. They all went into hiding until the world had forgotten about the Mugiwara crew. Then one by one, they all found jobs somewhere easy to hide.

Franky went back home to water 7, Brook and Robin became gypsies traveling around 'exploring' the grand line, but are really looking for poneglyphs. And he went to the marines to 'infiltrate' and figure out how much they know about the Mugiwara crew.

He eventually had become so pounded into the marine life he had completely forgotten even the name of his former life. A pirate. He was taught to hate them, think of them as scumm. He had gotten as high a a freaking Vice - Admiral for gods sake! Sanji shook his head to clear his mind, but stopped as more searing pain shot through.

"Marimo, what… What's going on?" Sanji scrunched his brow up and stared hard at the ground. "Where the hell did you go? Why didn't you come back?" He looked up at Zoro again. "Do you know what we went through when you left!?" He began shouting. Rage pushing its way through his haze of emotions.

Zoro placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Cook, Oi cook?" He spoke gently to Sanji, as if speaking to a wounded animal. The soft tone that Sanji has only heard the swordsman use with Chopper made him pause, and glare at him.

"You need to rest, I'll explain everything later." He told the ex-cook of the Mugiwara crew. Zoro unbound Sanji's wrists, but left the shackles on his feet. Sanji frowned disapprovingly at that.

"I can't walk with these on." He frowns looking at the confinements, then back at his old shipmate. He doesn't like what's going on here. The memories in his mind all coming back at once are giving him a powerful headache. The fact that Zoro won't tell him anything until he gets medical help isn't helping either. Why the hell hadn't 'Mugiwara' spiked memory when smoker said it?

Zoro paused, looking at Sanji's face as it contorts with his thoughts. Sighing he reaches his left arm under Sanji's bent legs and his right arm behind the cooks back. And in one fluid movement he lifts the cook up and shifts his arms under the mans warm body.

Sanji froze and Zoro lifted him up. 'Zoro had picked him up, instead of taking off his cuffs, willingly?' There must be something wrong with him, or these two years apart had really screwed with his mind.

"Oi idiot, just take off my cuffs and let me walk." Sanji squirmed in Zoros strong hold, but his grip was like iron. Sanji's heart was beating wildly against his chest as Zoro's warmth seeped into his cold skin. Sanji shivered, but only because the fact that he was on the ground seconds before.

Sanji kicked and flailed, panicking about his reaction to what Zoro was doing. The swordsman was standing still waiting for Sanji to calm down, shifting his grip on the thinner man to make sure he doesn't fall. Why was he holding onto him? What if Sanji got 'excited' and the swordsman sees? Wait… what the fuck?

Sanji's shirt rides up a little due to him arching his back then snapping it back down exposing the small of his back. Zoros hand shifts innocently to a better position on the cooks back, which happens to be the small of the blond man's back.

Heat explodes into Sanji's skin, warming him up and making his stomach try out for gymnastics. All of his energy seems to seep into Zoros hand, leaving the muscular man with a limp cook.

The only reason he stopped squirming for the swordsman to put him down was because he was tired, and not because he was relaxing into the man's strong chest. And the only reason he was tired was because he had fought the night before, or whenever it was, and not because Zoros touch had sent sparks of electricity shooting through him.

Zoro grunted, reminding Sanji that he was indeed still there. "You done cook?" His voice sounding gruff as normal, but was trying hard to hide something, some emotion. Damn that bastard having the emotional wall of steel. Sanji was now lying limp in his arms, breathing deep and shallow, eyes screwed shut trying to control his migraine, and not anything else.

"Why can't you let me walk?" he grits out through clenched teeth. Zoro rolls his eyes and huffs.

"Because, your mind just got its memories back, and it might resort briefly back to your other memories. And we don't need a crazy cook kicking anything that moves do we?" Zoro started to walk out of the cell, carrying the cook with him.

Sanji curls into Zoros warmth, on the verge of blacking out. He squeezes tightly on Zoros shirt, desperately trying to stay continuous. He shivered when the swordsman body vibrated with a deep chuckle that made Sanji's chest feel like exploding, and his stomach learn ballet.

"Don't worry you can sleep, Chopper can work on you easier when you're knocked out." Zoros baritone voice rocking through him still. Sanji just hums as sleep engulfs him, not really realizing what he's doing, or hearing for that matter.

Zoro walks through the hallways, taking detours now and then because he doesn't get lost. Every now and then glancing at Sanji's form, that's trying to stay awake. He feels a little bad, he should take Sanji too Chopper right away, but the hallways keep on deciding to reposition themselves. Hearing a chuckle Zoro looks down.

"You lost again marimo?" Sanji whispers groggy from forcing his body to stay awake. Zoro raises an eyebrow at him and finally sees choppers room. Sighing he walks down the hall towards it.

"You should get some sleep. I was half thinking about knocking you out, but Chopper would kill me if you were hit once more." He chuckles at Sanji's confused face as his momentarily slow mind tries to fit all the pieces together. Zoro smiles and pushes the door open and sets Sanji down on the table.

"Chopper, Sanji needs medical attention!" He calls over his shoulder. Not a second later the little reindeer is at the blonds side poking him and examining him.

"I'm going to put a sedative in him again. Zoro if you're going to be in here please sit down." Chopper points to a chair. Without looking to see if Zoro had gone to sit down, Chopper flix a syringe and looks down at his old crew member.

Sanji's vision goes blurry and he feels a cool liquid enter his veins. 'Chopper seems distracted somehow… Wait, CHOPPER?' he tried to sit up and get a better look at the little reindeer, but the pins and needles in his fingers and toes are starting to crawl up his arms and legs now. He fights for consciousness, but darkness takes over once more.

He sighs and gives up, letting his mind wander back to his last sain thought before darkness had consumed him before. Or the last time he remembers. He had actually thought Zoro was… Hot? But… Girls! If he could move he would have been frowning.

Trying to figure out your feeling while blacking out isn't always the best thing to do. Or is it? His mind is startlingly clear about this right now. And it's telling him that the marimo is indeed attractive! Well he's going to need to check in on that when he wakes up, for now its sleep!

* * *

**Ahh, another chapter done. This one surprised me though. How I write my stories is basically a whole bunch of one shots strung together all on the same story line. SO this story sorta turned its self around! Oh no! What's going to happen in my future stories when I actually have a plot!**

**Thanks for reading, and don't be afraid to… Well it's best to review stories after they're finished right? So I'll just say, think about what you like and what you wanted to change (or might have been slightly embarrassed by) 'till the end, Kay? Thanks! have a good rest of the week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there every one! Here's a new chapter! Hopefully I'll make it in time, and post it without any problems! if so I apologize in advance. This is so close to the last publishing date to make up for the lost time! Thank you for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

Zoro paced in the hall way, back and forth, back and forth. Luffy sat in a chair watching Zoro pace.

"Neh Zoro?" he asked picking his nose. Zoro paused looking up at his old captain, scowled, then continued. Luffy sighed, and continued to watch Zoro pace.

The damn cook was the first person who woke up after that stuff, and remembered their old life. When Franky woke up he had taken a couple weeks to remember himself. Chopper, a couple of days. Nami, one week. Usopp, a week and some days. And Luffy, three days.

No one was as quick as the cook. Of course Sanji was passed out for two days before he woke up. But still, it's impressive.

Will he remember when he wakes up? Zoro abruptly stops in his pacing. What would happen if he didn't? Could he gain the information again? He stares at the wall in front of him. Luffy's voice brings him back to reality.

"Zoro? Zoro? Ah, Zoro!" the rubber boy smiles at his now back to earth friend, but pauses at the forlorn look on his face. "What wrong?" He pulls his legs up to sit cross legged.

Zoro looks into Luffy's eyes, searching to see if it really was him. Sighing in relief, he turns towards his captain. "The cook might not wake up himself."

Luffy stares at him for a moment before replying. "Don't we want that though?" He asks, unsure about the question.

Zoro sighs and rubs his temples. "I mean the Vice - Admiral Sanji. Not our Sanji." he tries his best to explain to Luffy.

Luffy's not dumb, and Zoro knows that. If the rubber man thinks that something is serious or one of his nakama are in danger, he will understand everything. So the fact that Luffy doesn't get this puts the swordsmans nerves to rest. At least some of them.

If Sanji doesn't remember his old life with the crew… Maybe this is Zoros chance! NO. That's a horrible thing to think. He wants Sanji. Their Sanji. Not some marine that doesn't know two shits about himself.

Zoro smiles and ruffles Luffy's hair. "Thanks." He drops himself in the chair next to his captain. Luffy quirks his head to the side.

"Sanji's going to be fine. Chopper's working on him so we have nothing to worry about." He smiles at his worried crew member. "All we have to do is explain everything to him when he wakes up!" He bounces in his chair.

Zoro smiles and lets his head rest on the wall behind him. Maybe he's right, everything will be okay. Well as okay as the Mugiwara crew can go. He scowls remembering having to throw that bottle on him.

Chopper throws open the door smiling. Luffy and Zoro look to him to see if Sanji's okay. "Sanji's resting. I put him on sedatives, so he will wake up in an hour or so." The little doctor tells his worried friends.

Zoro sighs a sigh of relief, and Luffy pats him on the back. He looks up at his captain, his eyes are genuinely happy, but there seems to be more to them. As if he knows something no one else does.

"Did Sanji - kun wake up yet?" Nami's heels came clicking down the hallway in an annoyed way that only Nami can make them sound. Zoro scowled at the sea witch as she made her way over.

"I just did his check up, and he's now on sedatives and will wake up in an hour." Chopper answers her. He pulls nervously on his hats rim.

Nami sighs and crosses her arms. "Fine, at least he's getting medical attention, and not getting attacked." She adds with a glare at Zoro.

The swordsman's hackles stand on end. "Maybe next time we have to get our crew back together after the Marines brainwashed them, and one of them just happens to believe that he's a VICE FUCKING ADMIRAL, then you try to explain that he's actually a pirate!" He growled at her.

She rolled her eyes, but turned and walked away. Zoro glared holes in the back of her head until she disappeared around a corner. He looked back at Chopper, glare gone from his features, and noticed the little guy worrying his hands. He turned to look at Luffy who was smiling at him very amused.

Zoro scowled again at them, and stood up. "I'm going to wait until the cook wakes up, to make sure he doesn't rampage around." He walks over and pushes open the door. He glances over his shoulder to see Luffy's ever growing smile, and chopper trying to hide his.

He slams the door behind himself, but not without shouting "SHUT UP!" at them. He grumbles to himself as he walks over to the chair that's positioned next to the bed the blond was currently sleeping in. "Damn idiots don't know a damn thing" and "They're all delusional" were murmured under his breath as he slumped into the chair.

* * *

Sanji sat in darkness, his Marine coat was pooled around him. He's been sitting there for a while now, after running for ages and not getting anywhere. He sighed and rested his head in his hand.

Where the hell is he… There are footsteps coming his way. Sanji moved his hand to his lap, and tilted his head to try and see who's coming. Suddenly a man appeared in front of him. He jumps at the sudden appearance.

"Who are you?" his marine training kicking in. He stands up, assessing the newcomer. At first he's slightly blurred, but as he came closer he becomes more features started to fit in. Muscular build. Tan skin. Green hair. Three earrings. Three swords. This is the man that had all those men attack him! Sanji jumps to his feet as the man come closer. Sanji gets in his battle stance, and leans more weight on his left leg.

The man walks up, until he's about five feet from Sanji, just out of his range. How the man knows this unnerves the blond, but he pushes it away. "Who are you?" he demands, and mentally applauds himself on the steady voice.

The man chuckles, and crosses his arms. High cheekbones and a sharp jaw come into focus. Sanji tries to focus on his face, to try and see who it might be, but it's hard to do so when most of it is blurry.

Slightly chapped lips come into view, they're saying something. "-ember us. Remember." The baritone voice rings out, seeming to echo off the walls. Sanji balls his hands up into fists as his sides. "What the hell do you mean? Remember what?"

He runs through his memories quickly. The ship, Zeff, The god damn island, the rescuers, the Baratie, The cooks, then the marines… At this point his memory gets a little hazy. He can remember a hat. A straw hat… and green. Like this mans hair. Also orange, black, brown, curly, blue, and an afro. All hair colors or styles. Why?

He frowns at the memories, all six months are lost in a haze of shrouded memories. He levels out his balance once more and sticks his hands in his pockets. "I have tried, but I can't." He might as well talk to him. This is obviously a dream, so maybe his subconscious has better advice than his own brain.

Why it was this rather attractive man, Er no not attractive. Why this man was here instead of Zeff or someone he would have guessed he had no idea, but if he can get just as good answers from him then Sanji doesn't really mind.

"You did. All you have to do is want it." The mans voice sounded distant, and dreamy. No, not that kind of dreamy. This is a dream so of course it sounds dreamy. ANYWAY, what the hell did he mean that he's already done it?

"Trust me I've tried. I can't remember anything, Okay?" He was getting a little annoyed by this man, which is weird because he usually gets along with most people. The fact that this man gets on his nerves mean either that he's known this man before, and can't remember; He just does, with no further explanation; or both. Sanji shakes his head. Most likely no explanation, because the chances of him forgetting about somebody like this are very very small… Wait. His eyes widen, and snap to the mans face, hard eyes blurring into view.

"I-I know you." He said in almost a whisper, but the other man had heard. Because he was listening or because it' a dream he doesn't really know, but he knows that this man was in his life before.

The tan man smirks, but his eyes are filled with so much emotion, it's almost hard to look at them. "Good to see that the love - cook can remember his own life." Sanji's eyes widen at the familiar nickname, and pain shoots through his head starting at the base.

"Oi, don't call me that marimo!" He snaps back at him, but slaps a hand around his own mouth, for fear that he offended the only person that seems to be around. However the man's smirk grows into a genuine smile. A truly happy one.

"What? Don't tell me the ero - cook is actually scared by me?" He quirks an eyebrow in amusement. Sanji's hackles stand on end, but winces at another stab of pain shooting through his head.

"Tch, as if I could be scared of some muscle head like you." He smirks at his tease name that came surprisingly easy. However instead of rising to the bait, the man's smile only grows larger.

"See, I knew you could remember." He declares. All his features start to become more detailed. His dirty white shirt. Old green haramaki. A beginning of what looks like a nasty scar on his left collarbone. Strong arms crossed over his proud chest. Tan skin stretches over him, and something tells him that no amount of lying in the sun did that to him. Identical scars wrap around his ankles that look to be poorly stitched up.

Sanji swallows. Damn, this man could fill an empty room. There's no more denying it, this man's hot. Sanji can't keep lying to himself about how he feels. As soon as he admits this, a wave of relief washes over him, as if he's been holding that up somewhere away for a long time.

Zoro quirks his eyebrow once more at the cooks shocked expression. So he might have been a little blurry when he first appeared, but it didn't really make that much of a difference did it? He looks down at himself, of course this doesn't do anything to make him think any different.

"What's the matter ero - cook?" He grunts. This manages to snap Sanji back to reality. He blushes slightly realizing that he must have been staring at the man for a while.

"Would you stop calling me that! It's damn annoying!" He shouts at the mocking man before him. Just then a strong gust of wind (A/N From where, I have no idea it's a goddamn dream.) pushed by them, ruffling their hair and making Sanji's coat flap violently in the wind. He clutches onto it, for fear of it flying away.

Zoro scowls at this. "How long are you going to keep clutching onto something that's not even real?!" He shouts over the wind. Sanji looked up at him. Even though the wind's strong enough to rip his coat off of him, his body isn't affected at all, but it chills him to the bones. And that man's not affected either.

"You have to shed your delusion!" He keeps on ranting. "It's not real!" Sanji squeezes his eyes shut, and grabs harder at the coat. It feels weird in his hands, he knows that. It's always been like that. The other coats on the marines were rough and when he would rub them dirt and sand would rub off on his fingers. But his coat's soft and light. Never gets dirty, even though he basically tracks it through the mud and every dirty suffice he can find.

A warm hand on his shoulder makes him look up. He's met with dark golden eyes. The heat off the other man's body is radiating off him, seeping into Sanji's cold bones. He gasps at the feeling of sparks shooting from his shoulders, and rocketing down though his body. The mans face is only inches away.

"Remember." His baritone voice rumbling through Sanji. Sanji swallowed, willing his voice to stay calm.

"Remember what?" He whispered. Their breaths mingling together in the same air. "How can I remember something that I can't think of!?" He asks slightly annoyed.

The swordsman smirked then pulled Sanji's head forward, pushing their lips together. Sanji's eyes flew open, but he slowly eased into it. The strong lips formed against his, molding into his own. Then all too quickly he pulled away, and with it the dream.

Sanji sat straight up wide eyed. A mind splitting headache blossomed through his head, and once more his memories came back. Along with the dream, he remember everything. "-nji! Sanji! Hey, are you alright?"

Zoro was by his side in an instant. One second he's lying there asleep, the next he's sitting up straight wide eyed. The idiots head probably hurts too. Damn why won't he just listen to chopper.

"Thank you" Sanji whispered to him before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Oh my god it's hard to come up with things to wright. I'm not used to writing everyday and having a creative or corporative mind. I usually just write when I have ideas, now I'm on a tight schedule! I'm also making up for that lost time. Maybe I'm posting too close together but I don't really care!**

**Also there's another chapter for 'Something cold finally warms up'**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for waiting! I'm starting school so it might be a little more delayed. I also have so many more chapters already written for Climbing Back Up! Oh shit, that wasn't supposed to be spilled until I finished the whole story! Crap, well now you know I have another story that will be coming out called Climbing Back Up!**

**I've been surfing lately, and I'm going to be depressed because now I will only get to surf during the weekends! My writing might slow down because of this, it might loose some of its quality or it might become extremely dark. I'm a very dark person. I may not seem like it, but I always type after I surf and when I surf that's when I'm in a good mood.**

**Seriously you people should see my drawings, (yes I'm an artist. No I don't have a DeviantART page YET. If I do it will be filled with Zosan smut and fluff.) I draw some pretty dark shit.**

**Thanks for reading and continuing on with all my crap and excuses! Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Sanji awoke to the sound of footsteps pacing back and forth. He lay on an uncomfortable bed, with itchy covers over him. A headache pounded the back of his head as he let his eyes become accustomed to the light and regain focus.

The pacing stopped, then a dark figure blocked out his light. Surprisingly gentle hands helped him sit up and rest his back against the cold stone wall. The figure stepped back and allowed Sanji to see who it was.

Zoro stood there arms crossed over his chest as he waited for the other man to get more energy. Sanji sat there looking at him through half lidded eyes with a groggy look on. Then suddenly they grew wide staring at the swordsman.

"Z-Zoro?" Sanji voice was shaky and small.

Zoro sighed in relief, and walked over to where Sanji sits again. "How are you feeling? Do you have any panics or something?" Zoro looked into his eyes checking to make sure he was okay. Sanji admitted that yes, the swordsman did have nice eyes.

"'Have panics or something'? Nice." Sanji rolled his eyes at the swordsmans choice of words. He holds the back of his own head as a massive migraine pounds through once more.

Zoro huffed in annoyance and sat on the edge of the medical bed where Sanji's laying. "here let me see." Zoro holds out his hands towards the cook's face motioning for him to lean forward. Sanji just stares at him dead pan. The swordsman rolls his eyes. "Let me check where I hit you over the head with a bottle."

Sanji goes rigid staring at Zoro with wild eyes. "What do you want." He says darkly and quietly. His eyes growing darker along with his mood. Zoro pauses and slowly lowers his arms to his sides.

"Sanji, it's me. Don't get into your old life again." the green head speaks as if speaking gently to a hurt puppy or scared child. "Remember." With the last word the blonde snaps out of it, falling forward slightly.

Zoro grabs his shoulders to steady him. "That's why I needed to be the one in here. Chopper insisted it was to be him." Zoro shuffles closer to Sanji so their legs are up against each other.

Sanji ignores the swordsmans movements for now, and asks about what he meant by 'old life' crap. This whole time the damn Marimo has been going on about some weird old life. And just a second ago his mind was hurting like hell then everything went white, then he's in Zoro's arms.

"What's going on here? What do you mean 'old life'?" Sanji sits up straighter with Zoro's hands still on him. He realizes that the man hasn't taken them off. They're so hot. It's like electricity at the other mans touch. He tries to brush them off but he's too weak to actually make a real effort, and he sorta likes the feel of them.

Zoro pulls Sanji closer so the man's almost in the swordsmans lap. Zoro pulls the cook's head down and cards a hand through his soft and silky hair. Sanji tries to suppress a shiver, but obviously doesn't do it very well.

"You gettin' cold cook? Need a blanket?" The man chuckled, pulling his hand through Sanji's hair again, this time just to see the other mans reaction.

"Tch S-shut up you damn marimo." Sanji's voice wavers but doesn't pull away. Zoro chuckles and pulls his hands out of the cooks hair, but doesn't back away. Sanji probably actually is cold so Zoro sits… close and lends his body heat.

Zoro has his arm around Sanji's shoulder hugging the other man close to him. Sanji's resting his head on the front of Zoro's shoulder with the itchy covers around his own. Sanji's breath flutters his fringe which tickles Zoro's skin. The cook's thankful for Zoro's heat. Apparently being knocked out and whatever the hell else happend to him makes him very cold. Or maybe it's just Zoro's burning skin wraps itself around the smaller man, even if he's abnormally hot. Not in a way that leaves burning trails or anything. Nope, definitely not..

Zoro tries to control his breathing as Sanji shifts on the bed a little to get a closer to the heat source. Crap why did he do this? This was a very bad idea. He's never been able to control himself around the cook, so he just pissed the man off. Now Sanji's sitting next to him allowing him to put his arm around him and actually trying to get closer! Zoro reminds himself that the man is just cold, and Zoro being warm all the time is just helping him. But damn it doesn't help that everywhere the other man touches it sends sparks and waves of heat through him.

"Why do you have to be so hot?" Sanji mumbles into Zoro's shirt. The swordsman's body stiffens, and if he doesn't get his body under control they're going to have a pretty big problem. Yes big. (A/N I had to put that in there ;D)

"Oi cook." Zoro tilts Sanji a little so he can look at him, but the cook is like a dead weight and won't move on his own. "Tch cook you've gotta sit up on your own. I can't hold you." He tried again to help Sanji sit up but that resulted in the cook sliding across Zoro's chest and into his lap, (Which isn't the best position, especially after Sanji just rubbed against his chest while sliding down. There's no way to hide anything now.)

"I'm too tiiiired~~" Sanji wined and rolled so his face is pressing into Zoro's abs. Sanji doesn't understand why he's doing this, it just feels right. And Zoro's too warm.

Chills run through the swordsman like ice shoots. "C-cook. You just slept! jeez you're lazy." he complains, but shifts Sanji again so the thinner man is still laying in his lap but now if Zoro would look down Sanji's face would be upside down.

"Mmm, I'm mentally tired, not really feel like sleeping now." His eyes closed, when he closed them he doesn't know. "What're you gonna tell me?" He nudges Zoro with his head to get him going.

Zoro huffs but complies. "So the marines were starting to think that our crew was getting too dangerous." he started. "Hmm but you left us. By the way I still need to kick your ass for that." Sanji interrupted.

"Oi let me tell you the story so you will understand." Zoro gumbles, feeling a pang of guilt run through him anyways. "Well earlier in town I ran into… Old friends from bounty hunting."

"Like Johnny and Yosaku?" Sanji looks up.

"Yeah sorta. Anyway, they told me the marines were sorta weary about us, and they wanted to eliminate us before we got too… known." He adds thoughtfully. "They had some new thing that they needed to test out and we just happend to be the perfect candidates for it." His tone turning bitter.

"My acquaintances advised that one of our crew escape early so that we can come back and save the rest. It would be too risky if we all disappeared." Zoro continues.

"Why you?" Sanji asks looking at the ceiling, and not how Zoro looks very good from underneath- no, shut up brian.

"Well Luffy would go on a rampage and head straight for Navy headquarters. There's no way I'm telling Usopp & Chopper. The girls would take it the wrong way and they would no doubt tell everyone else. Brook can't keep secrets from anyone on this crew, and Franky would let it slip out at a bad time." Zoro explains his reasoning.

"Why not me?" Sanji pulls his legs up and fiddles with his lighter to distract himself to not think about how his head is very close to Zoro's groin regen.

"I thought about that…" more than I'd like to admit. "and it only made sense that I would be the one because I already knew." I didn't want you to get yourself killed.

Sanji just 'hmn'-d and let Zoro continue on with his story, and how everything will fall together. Trying to figure it out before Zoro finishes is sorta like beating him, and it take his mind off other things.

"So we set it up to make it look like I was giving myself for the crew." He continues with the story line. "And I had to wait for the Marines to start." His face grows dark into the memory of the next thing. "I heard about how you guys split off one by one. I can't believe Luffy left you all." He glances down at the cook who has his eyes closed in contentment. Only then does he realize that he's been stroking the golden hair. He doesn't stop because Sanji will realize that he was letting Zoro do that, and would probably not sit in Zoro's lap either. Besides, the silky hair feels nice in his hands.

"The marines somehow got a drug in you guys making all of you believe you've had different lives. I traveled around to see how you guys have changed. The drug wasn't strong enough to conquer all of your guyses spirits." He smiled despite himself. He was so happy to see the little bits of them through the fakeness. "Seeing the little bits of all of you shine through made me be certain that it was possible to save you." He smiles at the memories.

"Luffy was back in his hometown living as an owner to an orphanage. But he still had his hat and wouldn't let anyone touch it, even he didn't know why. Every time I saw him he smiled at me like we were back on the sunny, but then he would frown in confusement and walk away." He carded a hand through Sanji's fringe. The cook hums in small pleasure.

"Nami was helping her sister in her hometown with the orchards. She was still munny hungry, but so much more reasonable." He shakes his head with a smile as he remembers.

"Usopp was a wash boy on some ship, not marine or pirate, just some cruise ship. He always told stories of his 'adventures' to the younger kids. Sometimes they were about our adventures, although he didn't know who he was actually talking about." The kids would beg their parents to go on cruises just to listen to Usopp's stories. That's the only reason they let him continue on.

"Chopper was studying under his old doctor back at Drum. Sometimes he could be found sleep walking out in the cold snow calling for 'lost' shipmates." The only reason everyone would behave on each island and not tell them everything was because they had a marine undercover on each island who could call a buster call.

"Robin and Brook are out traveling so I really only saw them by chance. Robin still has her habit of drinking coffee in the morning at a bar table while someone cooks," Sanji swoons at that. "And Brook still sings his song. He gets confused sometimes when he accidentally calls someone 'Luffy-san'." Zoro frowns, saddened at the memory of the confused musician.

"They are the only two that we haven't saved. Franky was at Water 7 helping with the docks. He would run on colla and every time they would test a cannon ball franky would try to shoot it down, claiming he was just protecting the Sunny." Zoro chuckles softly. The only evidence that the cook is still awake is the small smile on his perfect lips.

"So we still have to find them and then it's all good?" Sanji asks, his voice rich like honey.

Zoro sighs. "I wish it was that easy. Luffy was the first person I got back. As soon as he heard the story he wanted to break in and beat up everyone. I tried to reason him and managed to just beat up garp. Goes with all the childhood torturement." He suggests.

"I tried to get you out next… So we would have our three main fighters of course." He adds hurriedly so Sanji wouldn't get the wrong idea, or the right one. "But you were so indulged into your fake life. I was worried that I wouldn't be able help you." Sanji can hear the pain and worry in Zoro's voice, even though his eyes are still closed. That must have been scary for the marimo, he knows he would be.

"I tried so hard to find that little thing that you would do, but you just seemed so miserable. I was beginning to think that was it. Just not being out at sea. But one day, you were finally in a good mood. It was your day to cook, after you cooked the meals you went to your private kitchen and made onigiri." Zoro smiles as Sanji's eyebrows raise in question.

"At first I was shocked, I didn't think you liked onigiri. You never ate it on the ship." Sanji smiled. So Zoro watched him while they were on the ship. "But when you were done you turned around like you were going to serve it to someone. When you realized you just made food for an imaginary person in your head you got upset and started cursing out me / imaginary person." He smiled with the cook.

"Yeah I remember. I tried to eat one but I couldn't eat it at all. I put it by the open window for some reason. I think I sorta wanted someone to walk by and ask if they could have it." They smiled at the shared memory. "I went to the kitchen to get some sake, but stopped myself saying that I only bought that for guests who like it, not that I was intending to drink it." He chuckled at remembering his confused and slightly worried state.

"When I came back they were all eaten and a note left written in sloppy ass handwriting saying 'Thanks' and a dirty plate." He remembers smile to himself, somehow knowing whoever was supposed to eat them did.

"Yeah, but they tasted like crap cook." Zoro smirks knowing this will get a rise out of Sanji.

"Oi! You bastard! I made you onigiri even when I didn't remember you, you better be fucking grateful you matcha!"(1) Sanji squawks butting Zoro in the stomach with his head. "That's a new one." Zoro chuckles rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, so now we need to get Robin and Brook, figure out why Smoker and Garp sent you here knowing what we are, and deal with Luffy." Zoro states, still caressing Sanji's hair.

Sanji glances up at him, only to find dark eyes staring back. He's caught on them like a fish on a hook. He can't look away, nor does he really want to. "Alright, I'm gonna get Chopper." Zoro starts to lift Sanji off him, but the cook stops him. "Just call him, he's no doubt just around the corner." Sanji pleas.

Zoro smiles down at him. "CHOPPER!"

* * *

**So revew with what you think so far, and what you want to see or change. Or maybe have some ideas in where you would like to see the story go! I write pretty openly so it can curve pretty duraticaly.**

**(1) Matcha is powdered green tea in Japanese,**


	6. Chapter 6

_**~~Oh my god Im so sorry! I put the chapter five in my chapter six place! Agh, thank you ~Mugiwara Otome for pointing that out to me! I would have never noticed! Thank you, and Im so sorry, Here's the chapter six, enjoy.**_

**Wow, so this is what my lazy ass brain supplied me with this time… Well crap, this is all I could think of. I didn't want to jump right into everything and have the story explode with misunderstandings and too much poorly written action and fight seines.**

**Thanks for reading and continuing on with me and my developing writing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter six

Sanji was completely fine in every regard. He was slightly dazed and might act a little high sometimes, but that was just effects from the weird haze-mist-drug-thing Sanji was under. They had burned his coat because it was covered in the stuff. Even Chopper had to pause for a moment to remember where he was after handling it.

Nami, Luffy, Franky, and Usopp came in after Chopper said everything was fine. Franky was bawling saying that it was so good to see him bro. Usopp was boasting a completely false tale of how he survived the haze-mist-drug-thing, And Luffy just wanted to know what his fake life was about.

All the excitement from seeing almost all his crew again and just getting back from the drug was a little much. Zoro was sitting on the be next to Sanji, and the cook used his excuse of recovery to grab onto the swordsmans arm while holding his head with his other.

Zoro looked at the cook, but pushed everyone away a little when he saw Sanji nursing his head. "Oi cook, what's the matter?" He asked, weariness tinging his voice. Sanji chuckled lightly and looked up.

"It's just so good to see all of you again." He smiled tears in his eyes. "I just can't believe this is what the outcome of what we all went through." He smiled. The rest of them all smiled sadly, throwing sad glances at each other.

Zoro moved his hand, unnoticed by the cook, around the mans back holding him closer. He looked around at his nakama. This was new. Them sharing memories that he doesn't have. He's always shared memories of each other with every one. He's always been there to see what goes on. But this time, it was him who was left out of this memory.

Sanji looked up at him and smiled slightly eviley. "If you don't remove your hand from my him, you're going to have a foot so far up your ass, not even Chopper will be able to help you." the cook hissed at him so none of the others would hear. Zoro smirked.

"What? You don't like it ero-cook?" Zoro said in a normal tone. Their crew members looked at them with quizzical looks, but didn't get to for so long.

Sanji slammed his foot into Zoro's side sending him flying against the wall. Chopper shrieked and Nami sighed, mentally counting up the amount of bellie that was going to cost.

"What the hell you shitty-swordsman! You never know how to keep you mouth shut do you!" The cook stood in front of the medic bed shoulders tense. Zoro got up and brushed himself off. "Tch shitty cook, your kicks have gotten weaker." He drew one of his swords from its sheath and pointed it towards Sanji.

"I can still beat... your..." Sanji started out with a bite in his voice, but it gradually got weaker. His face became blank and his shoulders slakend. His stance became casual, but Zoro saw the fight underneath it.

"Everyone stay back. He's gone into his fake self again." Zoro warned everyone. HIs eyes never leaving the cooks. The smiles fell from his crews faces and they started to back away slowly. "everyone leave the room and only come back when I exit." At that, they all disappeared into the hallway. Nami warned Zoro about breaking anything, but she was met with a look that said 'really?'.

Sanji lunged at him with speed Zoro's never seen before. He only managed to dodge it by his quick reflexes. Kuina alway complimented him on those. Once more the cook lunged at him, but Zoro rolled to the side. Each time the cook attacked Zoro would dodge them. He won't fight Sanji when It's not Sanji he's fighting.

Eventually he notices a pattern. All those fake years of training to be a marine had made his marine self a little more careless. The cook would attack straight. He won't change his direction of where he was aiming. At the next attack Zoro sidesteps so Sanji's foot lands only an inch away from his head. He turns and grabs it, then pulls it under his arm holding it in a deadlock.

Sanji tries to pull his leg away but Zoro's grip is like iron. He feels a tug on his captured foot, then the whole world starts to fall. Or rather he's the one falling. He lands on his back and all the air is knocked out of him. Zoro uses this moment of weakness to pin both of Sanji's legs down, by sitting cross legged on them.

Sanji looks up at him with a scowl but doesn't say or do anything. The swordsman assess this situation. How the hell are we going to get the damn cook to snap out of it? What was that thing he did or said to him when he was once more in his old life? Um, some word...

"Sanji, remember." Zoro held the cooks wrist as they were going to do something to him. Not hit him, but the cook's got talented fingers and he can hurt you without hurting them. It's mostly just a last resort thing. Sanji stared at him, then slowly his eyes became more clearer. The tension in the wrists disappeared, and Sanji's shoulders released.

Zoro sighed, knowing that finally Sanji was back. He leaned forward until his head was resting on Sanji's chest, with his back bent. He had let go of Sanji's hands after the mans eyes became clear. Now he was just listening to the man's breathing even out.

After a little bit, He felt long dexterous fingers carding through his hair. They would glide through his green tufts, and end up scratching the back of his head. The other hand was wrapped around Zoro almost comfortingly. And the green had to admit, that yes, Sanji's hands are rather talented. A small shiver runs through him at the thought of what else Sanji could be doing that would earn that sentence.

Sanji sighed, still running his hand through Zoro's surprisingly soft hair. The cook almost chuckled when he realized that Zoro's hair really is like moss. Short, green, and soft. A chuckle actually does escape his mouth. A nice baritone voice, that sends shivers right to Zoro's groin. Unknown by the man lying under him.

"Oi marimo. We've gotta get up... where did the others go?" Sanji tried to look around but it was a little hard with a giant marimo sitting on him. "Oi"

Zoro just grunted. He wanted to stay like this forever with Sanji. Sure it's not the most comfortable position and his back might have a kinck in it, but it would be worth it. Sanji sighed at the swordsman's response.

"Marimo, You're sitting on my legs, I can't kick you off so, go." He tried to reason with the endangered species. Zoro chuckled and moved his hands to Sanji's hips. "So you're admitting defeat and asking for my help?" He challenged, knowing the cook's pride and stubbornness would get in the way.

Sanji rolled his eyes, but then a mischievous idea came to him. "Hmm alright." Zoro didn't like that tone. Sanji was supposed to squawk and call him a baka, not this mischievous tone...

Sanji moved his hands to Zoro's knees, just letting them rest there for a moment, letting Zoro try and ponder what he's doing. He slowly slid his hands up Zoro's thighs, happy with the gasp that came when his thumbs brushed the inside of his legs near his groin.

Zoro shivered when Sanji's fingers started to slide up his side, under his shirt. Slowly they made their way up his side. His thumbs brushed Zoro's nipples letting a small moan escape at the feeling of the cook's talented fingers. This wasn't what he was expecting at all.

Sanji's hands got to Zoro's shoulders and needed his muscles there a bit, before traveling down his perfect back. Sanji marveled how smooth and clean the bigger man's back is. Very different from his chest that was covered in scars, and always has bruises or nicks on it. Maybe the last two were his fault, but still. Not once has Sanji ever hit Zoro's back. Not like he ever would. That would be horrible.

Zoro on the other hand is having quite different thoughts. His back has always been sensitive. Or more so than his front for his front has so many scars they act as a sort of armour against small pain. Sanji's fingers scratched and slid all over his back. Running over his shoulder blades. Down the dip of his spine.

He let the tips of his fingers slide a little into the tip of Zoro's paints, then around his hips to the front. He teased Zoro's joy line, then slid his hands up his scared front. Much different from his back.

Sanji smirked as he heard Zoro try to hide how much this was affecting him. He could hear every hitch in his breath, ever small gasp or moan. The tensing in his muscles, and the slight shaking gave him away too.

Zoro seemed to notice his smirk though, and decided to take things into his own hands. He put his hands on top of Sanji's, then slowly slid them down the slender arms. He could feel the sureness in the blonds hold slip away quickly as his arms started to tremble.

Sanji had no idea what he was doing. He had just started because… Well, he could! He never really thought of what this could possibly evolve into. He looks up at Zoro's dark eyes, the man's pupils dilated in arousal. The cook let out a shuddering breath as the reality hit him.

Zoro's hand's trailed up to Sanji's neck and cupped his face. He could feel the slender man trembling under him. Maybe this was too fast? He's always had eyes for the cook. Thinking he was only into woman, he made no advances. But how Sanji's been acting recently maybe the man plays for both sides? Then again he's never seen or heard about any of Sanji's relationships.

This confirmed it though. Sanji liked him too. Enough to semi-grope him at least. But still, It may still be too fast for the man. Zoro didn't have enough time to think until he heard high heels clicking down the hallway. He looked at the blond, who to his pleasure was already looking at his eyes, and saw the shift in emotion. Sanji heard the footsteps too.

The door creaked open as if in slow motion, Zoro looked up. He didn't even see the leg coming. When Nami walked in Zoro was upside down leaning against the opposite wall, while Sanji was brushing his cloths off.

Nami looked at Sanji, and Zoro, then back to Sanji. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed. "Sanji-kun here are your clothing. Zoro you were supposed to tell us when Sanji-kun was alright." She frowned and pointed an accusatory finger at the swordsman. Zoro rolled his eyes, but Sanji's eyes turned to hearts, and legs to noodles. "Nami~swan! I'm so sorry, I don't mean to worry you!"

Zoro rolled his eyes and moved to sit upright and rub at his head. "Tch, Ero-cook." he grumbled looking to the side. Sanji's eyes turned to glare at the swordsman. "Like you're one to talk you perverted moss." He shot back out of habit. Zoro just raised an eyebrow at the blond, who turned red and faced Nami again.

"We found Brook and Robin. Tomorrow we're going to dispatch people to go and help them get back." She explained to both men. Sanji's face became serious and Zoro got up.

"Get ready soon, we need to figure out our teams and explain everything to Sanji-kun." With that she walked out the door calling for Zoro to follow her. Sanji walked over to his cloths and picked them up. Zoro watched Sanji pick up his precious suit and caress it almost lovingly.

"Tch. You got some kinky thing going on with your suit?" He mocked as he walked to the door.

"Like you can say anything. Your swords probably don't have their virginity any more." Sanji snaps without looking up. Zoro raised an eyebrow at Sanji's half-assed comeback, and left the room.

Sanji's mind was too busy rethinking his morals and choices in his life. _Tch, shitty marimo. Making my mind short circuit__._

* * *

**Oh god, thanks again for pointing that out to me! Your comments really help me in may more ways than you can imagine, well unless your another writer, but still. Thank you all so much!**

**I don't know what to write about here... I just put useless crap so people know that the chapter is done and wont be freaking out thinking something is going on with their computer. Well i'll see you next time when I post something!**

**Dont forget to look at my Climbing Back Up story. It's quite good and I'm getting into it! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So finally we're getting somewhere in this story! I intend to make this part the main event then have them with Garp and Smoker later.**

**I finished this at 7:00 am right before school, so I wouldn't have to worry. Now I've only got one more story to update! Yay.**

**I'm also working on a one shot for halloween and an other one for thanks giving. So if anyone has any ideas please tell them to me! I'm open for suggestions!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Nami sat in a room with Luffy, Chopper, Zoro, Franky, Usopp, and Sanji who had just walked in. They sat around a map of a island. It was small with four pillars made out of earth rising around the island. It reminded Chopper of his home on Drum island. The large pillars of ice rising on Drum island look like they were copied and put grass and earth on them.

The island itself was peanut shaped, and had a big mountain at the curve of the island. At each of the balls of the peanut shaped island has two ponds/lakes. It's roughly sketched, obviously not drawn by Nami. Most likely she found it (Stole it) off somewhere.

She points somethings out to Franky, Usopp, and Chopper. Luffy's sitting there looking serious, but Sanji's not sure if he's actually paying attention, or just putting his trust in his nakama. The marimo sits near in a corner cross legged with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes are slits as to see if anything interesting is pointed out.

"So, Robin thinks that she is a traveling history teacher, and Brook is her friend/companion. He's a teacher as well. in music obviously. Right now they are at this island. Orphan island. They are going to be there for three days and then are going to leave." Nami points to some things on the map while explaining.

Sanji walks over and sits down near Nami and Zoro, but not too close the moss brain.

"Sanji-kun, you'll be with Luffy going and retrieving them. I will be here with Franky making sure all the technical things work out. Chopper you'll also be near to making sure that everybody will be okay, and help Brook and Robin. Usopp, you're going to help anyone who needs help, whether it be Franky with small things, or Chopper's medical things. Zoro, you're going to hold off any marines that might be there." She points at each person while explaining things.

They each nod telling her they understand, or are at least listening. Nami continues to go over things about what to bring and small details. Eventually they're on a small ship, sailing to a not so far away island. Sanji's leaning against the railing, smoking a cigarette. "Oi Franky." He turns to the shipwright who's sitting just a few feet away from the cook.

"Where's the Sunny?" Sanji asks. Franky smiles, and looks back at his little tinkering. "Oh she's fine. I thought it would be easier to use a ship that no one would recognize." He shrugs. Sanji nods in agreement. "And Chopper said that the remembrance might do something harmful to their memories or brains..." Franky seems like he can't exactly remember what Chopper had told him.

Sanji chuckles and watches the water for the rest of the ride.

* * *

They dock at a small dock. A smaller ship is already docked there, and the top deck has many books and assorted musical instruments laying around. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji hop off the boat, and head into town.

As they walk along a dirt path, the only buildings that are around are houses. They look like houses with just rooms and bathrooms. Like dorms. Nami explains as much as she could about the island, but Robin was usually the who would know all this, and more.

The island only had orphans on it. When they turned into adults they were sent off to other islands, or if they were strong they were sent off to the sea to make it to the One Piece. There's one adult who say's on the small island, making sure they all have basic knowledge of the world and basic mathematical, historical, and reading & writing skills.

As they walked down, they eventually came into town. No one was there. It was cleared, nothing was moving. Many trees lined the little cottages and road. Despite the ghost town, the place was very alive and green. Sanji looked around and admired the scenery. As beautiful as it was Sanji was itching to find Robin and Brook and get their crew back together.

Luffy smiled and kicked a stray rock down the road. He looked up at the mountain ahead and stopped. Zoro almost ran into him from the sudden stop. "Oi Luffy. What the..." He trail off when he saw what Luffy was looking at. Sanji had also spotted it.

On the mountain about half way up, was a castle. It looked ancient, and it was carved into the rock. No seriously. The castle was literally carved into the stone. Most likely the whole castle was carved out of the mountain.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Luffy's eyes were sparkling. "Let's go there first!" He bounced happily towards the mountain.

"Wait Luffy! Ugg he never listens." Sanji sighs and walks after the rubber man. Zoro trails not too far behind. He doesn't have a good feeling about this place. All the kids are gone at lunch time, so maybe they all have an area where they eat? Maybe...

As they neared the mountain the group of three started to feeling eyes watching them. Well two of the three. Zoro would glance at a tree just to see something or someone disappear behind it. Sanji had pointed this out to Luffy, but their captain cheerfully replied, "If they want to talk they'll come out" And continued on the path.

Sanji kept an eye on Zoro to make sure he didn't get himself lost. But also remembering what had happend between them two earlier. Sanji had no idea what he was doing, but luckily Zoro went along with it instead of freaking out. He might be disgusted by Sanji now. The man hasn't said anything to him this whole time...

The group turns a corner, but slows when a young boy is standing in there way. He looks to be about eight or nine. Short blue hair grows from his head, with a green shirt and red shorts on. He wears sandals on his feet as well. Luffy slows to a stop before the boy. Sanji can feel how tense Zoro is by just standing near him.

"Hi! Who are you? We're going to that cool looking thing in the mountain!" Luffy exclaims cheerfully. The little boy doesn't move for a second before looking up with a truly horrified look on his face. Luffy's smile dissolves and he kneels down in front of the kid. "Yo, whats up?" He asks a little more gently.

"Don't go up there." The boys voice is hollow, as if something had sucked all his soul out. His skin's white and he's shaking like a leaf. "Why not?" Luffy asked, clearly confused about the boys state. He just shook his head.

"That woman and skeleton went up there two days ago and haven't come down since." The kid glances around checking to see if anyone might be watching him. Luffy frowned. That meant Robin and Brook were still here, and in that tower. But something was off...

"What are you looking for kid?" Zoro asked, his arms crossed over his chest. The boy looks at him, then around once more, then back at Zoro. "They might spot me. I have to be in the hall now, but I'm running late." His dead eyes stare into Zoro's as if hoping they will suck some of the life from Zoro's to use.

"In the hall? Running late? What do you mean?" Sanji crouched next to Luffy, to be eye level with the boy. The kid shook his head, but then looked at each of them, as if assessing them or sizing them up. Zoro Seemed to think the latter as he puffed himself up and tried to look menacing.

"Well since there's no telling you not to I guess I'll bring you up there myself." The boy sighed an almost freaked out of his wits sigh. Luffy smiled and stood up as the boy turned around and stiffly walked towards the mountain, but on a different route this time. This didn't seem to phase their captain at all as he sang merrily and walked behind the boy.

"Oi kid, what's your name?" Sanji asks as they reach the base of the mountain. The blue haired boy glances at Sanji, then smiles and looks forward again. "Estrian." He replies simply. Sanji glances at Zoro, but the other man's not paying attention.

Instead he's looking around through the trees, and now that their climbing the mountain, behind them to see the rest of the island. Sanji looks him over. It's nice to do this again. See all his crew, and go on adventuring with them again. It's nice to see luffy with his straw hat, and Zoro with his three swords at his belt.

But what they've all gone through has changed them. Zoro seems to be a little on nerve about everything, and a little over protective. Nami want's to make sure that everyone is where they need to be. Franky is all about perfection too. Usopp seems more relaxed, but sometimes Sanji will find him looking around for, people, it seems. Chopper has always to be next to someone or not alone in a room.

Luffy doesn't seem much different. If Sanji had to say, maybe a little more respective, but it's not like Luffy didn't respect them before.

The blond man smiles, and Zoro frowns at him. "What's so funny cook?" Sanji rolls his eyes, then closes them out of aggravation.. Of course Zoro had to ruin it. And he wasn't laughing, he was smiling. But right now he doesn't feel like fighting with the moss brained idiot.

He sighs and opens his eyes. "No idiot, I'm smiling. Something you don't seem to know about." He glances at Zoro's scowling face, chuckles, then looks forward. "I'm just happy to be back with the crew." His tone turns soft as sighs a happy sigh.

Zoro's face soffend. He know's about what the cook's talking about. That time while the whole crew was split up and none the wiser of their previous life. While Zoro was there, watching them knowing and remembering everything. He just can't imagine what it might feel like to realize that he had forgotten everyone.

His eyes wander over to Luffy. The boy may look happy and normal on the outside, but Zoro knows better. He's his first mate, Luffys best friend. He's supposed to know better. It's probably eating him up inside that he had forgotten his crew. Brewing deep down, waiting for a moment to escape...

Suddenly Estrian stops. The group of four look up. Just before them is an iron fence, about ten feet high. The young boy is nearly quivering with what seems to be fright. Estrian walks up to a small black box and leans towards it pressing a button.

"Sir? I'm so sorry I'm late, I've bought three passengers with me." The small boy speaks quickly but clearly and takes his finger off the button waiting for a reply.

A voice of a young man come forth through the black box. "Tell them to come in. You're being late will have you entering through the... 'Back way'." The boy's eyes grew wide at the mention of the 'back way', but backs away as the gates open. Zoro's eye brow rises and glances at the cook, who's already looking at him with a question in his eye. And not because his eyebrows.

"Just go up the the doors and wait for someone there." He smiles, but it's fake, and waves them in. Luffy thanks him and walks by. Zoro and Sanji walk forward together, but both stop at the boy's side.

"You know if you just stick with us we can protect you." Sanji looks at Estrian. The green eyed kid looks at him then shakes his head. "There's no getting out of it. Trust me..." He whispers as if someone might hear him.

"Then don't leave our side." Zoro suggests. But the bout knows more of what's going to happen.

"We will have to eventually split up. And on the way there I will only be a bothersome thing that you will have to protect more and keep an eye on." He looks down at the ground, shuffling his feet. "I've already wasted time. I'm only going to get more of a- more in trouble." He redose whatever he's about to say.

Zoro shrugs and walks on saying that if the boy doesn't want to come then they can't force him. Sanji watches him walk away. Sanji kneels down in front of the boy and pulls out a little silver coin. He presses it into the boys palm and closes his fingers around it.

"What's this?" Estrian holds onto the coin. Sanji smiles and pats the kids head. "It's a good luck charm. keep it somewhere where you won't lose it or won't be taken away from you." He smiles and stands up. As he walks away he can see the boy placing the coin under his tongue them running as fast as he can in a direction of where ever it is he needs to be.

Sanji sighs and catches up to Zoro. "What'd you put in his hand?" Zoro starts walking forward after Luffy.

"Just a good luck charm." Sanji smiles. Luffy jumps back to them and shoots them over faster to the castle entrance.

"Come on guys let's GOOOO!"

* * *

**Alright, so here we have it. Sorry about the shitty ending, I'm in a rush so I had to finnish this up quickly.**

**Alright thanks for reading and I hope you continue on. Don't forget to check out my other stories! Only two others for now though!**

**See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter might be a little shorter than the others but I really wasn't inspired to... idk, write about them meeting some dude in a chair. I already have a really good idea about whats up with him, so i know where this is going. **

**It's just that Im so bad at developing relationships between two characters!**

**Oh. but i have some special one-shots for thanks giving and halloween.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter eight

Zoro's face is in the ground with his legs pointing towards the sky. Sanji groaned as he pulled his own face from the wall of the castle. Luffy stood triumphantly laughing at, to him, their fun ride. Sanji and Zoro pop up at the same time yelling at Luffy, their teeth like razors and eyes sharp.

"The hell you shittty-gomu!" Sanji kicked him on his head. His head aching from the wall.

"I told you to stop that!" Zoro yelled and drew his sword on their captain. Luffy just laughed at his two crewmates, ignoring the giant growing bulge on his head. "look we're here already!" He boasted, and put his hands on his hips laughing again.

Zoro and Sanji, now calmed down, look up at the castle. It's carved out of sand stone that's been hardened over time. But every single thing was carved from it. Even the suits of armour are carved from it. Large pillars hold up the top of the castle, and a stereo-typical tower at the top of two towers on each side. mostly it looks like a giant mansion.

Sanji can see how Robin would be interested in this place, if no one lived here. But it seems like not everything is sandstone, like the little box Estrian was talking into earlier.

Luffy walks up to the door way, that's easily ten feet taller then him, and shouts in. "HELLO?" Because that's the most sensible thing to do with a house on the top of a mountain. And it seems everyone was scared shitless of this place. His voice bounces around in the hallway, seemingly empty.

Sanji sighs, and Luffy walks in without even thinking about it. They [Sanji and Zoro] walk in after him with board expressions on their faces. The sounds of their footsteps bounce off the walls as they walk down a hallway. Eventually the three walk into what seems to be a grand hall.

There's carpets and tapestries. Chairs are strewn around and random crap on the walls. In the middle of the back wall is a bigger comfy chair. With purple padding and gold accents, it seems to be the things that draws the attention to it. Not to mention there's someone sitting there.

A boy, about the same age as Luffy, with short black hair and pale skin. Not like Sanji's, more like a papery kind. He's wearing a yellow beanie that fits his head. He's skinny, but not too skinny. A long sleeve black shirt is tucked into blue jeans. The kid sits there with a pleased smirk on his face, his head resting on his hand tilted.

"Welcome." He smiles at each of them. Sanji bristles as he seems to linger on Zoro longer. Though he's not sure why, but his emotions seem to be everywhere at the moment. Luffy steps up closer to the man in the big chair.

"We're looking for our nakama. Have you seen them?" His face one of a mixture of determination and seriousness. The kid however, smirks at him. As if amused with Luffy's question.

"Yes." The kid replies. He tilts his head a little more. That creeps Sanji right out. The hell is this kid doing? And isn't he going to say anything else besides the fucking shortest answers possible?

"Well tell me where they are!" Luffy steps, once again, closer to the kid in the chair. He smiles, almost in thought.

"You should let them finish what they came here for, then go get them. If you screw up out system it won't be good." He pulls one leg up and rests his ankle on his knee. Luffy narrows his eyes in thought then turns to Sanji and Zoro.

Sanji frowns. Why does Luffy even need to think about it? They should rush over and Save Robin~chan and Brook immediately! Screw this island and it's rules, they're pirates! They can do what they want! But Luffy turns back to the supposed king, and opens his mouth to speak.

"Who are you?" The man cuts in. Luffy smiled at that. He's always loved saying his title. It's got nothing to do with pride or anything, he just likes the sound of his name next to the word pirate. His life goal is slowly getting closer each day!

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be the king of the pirates!" He exclaims with a proud smile on his face. His face turns into a pondering one. "Well if you don't know where they are then..." He turns around to Zoro and Sanji. Sanji stares at him for a second.

"Wait!" The blond stomps his foot down. "We can't just leave Robin~chan! Even if she's doing something we have to get her! Don't abandon your nak...ka...ma..." He starts out really strong but trails off at the end, due to Luffy's strong look look, shaded by his hat.

"I will never leave my nakama behind." he said definitely. Sanji shrinks slightly back at that look. He's never liked seeing it, and has never had it pointed at himself. "Robin will get whatever she needs to do, then we can get her and Brook." Sanji nods quickly, and Luffy turns back to the man on the throne.

"Oh, before you go I would like to invite you three to a feast!" He holds out his arms, smiling broadly. Luffy lights up at the mention of free food. "Really! Awesome!" He bounces happily and turns back to Zoro and Sanji. "Guys we're going to have a feast!" He exclaims and laughs merrily.

Zoro raises his chin a bit. "What's your name?" He questions. He doesn't have a good feeling about this man, but Luffy seems to like him so maybe he's okay. But maybe that's because he's giving him free food.

The boy smiles, sitting up straight in his chair, much different from before. He looks more mature, and maybe if he had been sitting like this when they first walked in Zoro wouldn't have an uneasy feeling about this man. Then again, maybe not. "Estrian." He spoke clearly.

All three of them froze. Wasn't that the blue haired little boy's name? Sanji glanced at Zoro, who's eyebrow was raised. Luffy frowned as he was thinking where he had heard that name before. "Wait! That's the little boy's name!" He exclaimed staring at the kid.

Estrian two stood up and stretched. Sanji noticed how his shirt rode up a bit, showing off his stomach and hips. This was obviously pointed towards the marimo. Sanji glances, but he's too thick to see the attraction from this stranger. He's now looking around, observing this sandstone palace.

"That's a subject to discuss over dinner." He smiled then waved them over. "I be you all need a shower and some better clothes." He commented at they all followed him down a sandstone hallway once more. This time this one was smaller, with windows carved into the wall, ceramic pots sit inside the little crevices.

Estrian two leads them to a communal bathing unit, with towels and a fountain. "Just look for the dining all when you're all done. It's a small place so you can't get lost!" He smiles then turns away and walks down they way they came. Sanji looked at Luffy, wondering what to do. But Luffy's already half naked and on his way to the pool of water.

Sanji groans in annoyance but follows his crazy captain. Zoro just shrugs and takes off his belt. As long as there here, they might as well take advantage. Not like they're going to do the kingdom any favors.

* * *

**I ended it there because I really don't feel like (Or is very good at) writing an awkward naked scene between Zoro and Sanji while the oblivious and thick headed captain didn't notice a thing.**

**And what the hell do you have them do? Zoro wash his hair, and Sanji be self conscious about showing off his body for some unknown reason?**

**Well I hope you liked it anyway. I hope I see you in the next chapter, Bon Voyage!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh god, thank you all for waiting! Im so sorry that I've not posed anything in so long.**

**I have this thing that I've gotta do, My parents say it's important and that I wont get a job if I don't do it. But I'ts a real pain in the ass. I'm pretty horrible at it too. I suck hard. Im not sure, but it's this thing called school. It's not new, but I've still gotta do it.**

**So that's my shitty excuse. O well I hope you enjoy this chapter, i made it longer... I thing. That's up to you. Any way Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter nine

Luffy shook his hair like a dog, flinging water droplets everywhere. He smiles and grabs his straw hat from where it was sitting. "All right! Let's go eat!" He smiles and strides towards the door with Zoro and a sighing Sanji.

They enter through an arch way, once again made by sandstone. A long table goes through the middle of the room, made out of what seems like petrified wood. Simple chairs line it, made out of the same material. An old red runner stretches across the tables length with small golden dangles. Large red drapes, lined with gold material, hang over the windows. A single chandelier hangs from the ceiling with diamonds shining, bouncing the light around the room in tiny rays.

Sanji looks up and notices that the ceiling is curved, with tiles and everything. The same man walks in from before, through a smaller door off to the side, Estrian. He walks up to the table and smiles at them. "Welcome, I'm so glad you came!" He flays his hand out across the table. "Please, sit!"

Luffy jumps into a seat, just then servants file out through the smaller doors at each end of the room carrying plates filled with food. Zoro shrugs and follows his his captain and sits across from him at the table and starts eating along with the rubber man. Sanji hangs back a little. The servants seem to have made a wall of bodies around the back wall. Not to mention all the servants are children!

"Fanji! home wown her nd eeet!" (Sanji come down here and eat) The cloned man frowned at the crude habit his captain had obviously not grown out of after their time away from each other. He huffs and walks to sit a little ways away from the flying food.

'Estrian' sat at the head of the table. Now that Sanji's a little closer he can see his eye. Grey. Pure grey. They're squinty and sharp, seeing everything that's going on. They look almost amused, in a sadistic way. Sanji's a little more pleased that 'Estrian's eyes don't linger on Zoro as they did the last time they met.

Then Sanji freezes.

From the door, Estrian walks through. The boy's done up. His cloths are perfect and showy. All the dirt and grime Pail makeup adorns his face, with slight blush. The other children look away from him, and try to not get too close to him. He looks like a… Doll. Sanji frowns at this. Why the hell would that 'Estrian dress this Estiran up as a doll? What would they need… God no. No. He doesn't do that to this boy! Does… Does that happen here?

Sanji turns his horrified look to 'Estrian'. He's smirking, watching each emotion play out on Sanji's face. 'Estrain' knows that Sanji's figured it out. He's smug about it, and thinks that there's nothing that Sanji can do!

The cook's horror turns to rage as the boy walks over to 'Estrian' and sits on his lap. He stands up abruptly, making his chair slide out then topple over onto the stone ground. All the noise and chatter in the room abruptly stopped. The food eating and flying of crumbs stopped. Luffy eyed him with a piece of meat in his mouth. Zoro looks up at him, pulling the chopsticks from his mouth. 'Estrian' continues to eat normally and sips at his wine.

Sanji's hands are on the table with his arms straight. He's staring hard at the wood. The boy, Estrian, stares at the floor the whole time. Luffy swallow, seeing the fire blazing in the cooks eyes. "Sanji, what's wrong?" He tilts his head in question. Zoro just crosses his arms over his chest.

The cook looks up at his captain, then around the ring of kids who are staring at the floor. They all know. Hell, Estrian might not be the only kid this happens too! But why did he say that his name was Estrian? Was it his name first? "Sanji?" Luffy moved into Sanji's field of view. The blonds head snapped up, glaring at 'Estrian'.

"You fucking bastard. You. mother. fucking. bastard." Sanji accused, pointing a finger at him. The quote, king, acted as if nothing had changed, and sipped at his wine. Then glancing up he acted surprised to see everyone staring at him. Well everyone who wasn't some sort of servant staring at him.

"Hm? What's going on?" He smiles innocently up at the blond man. Sanji growels and swings his leg out to hit him in the face. Zoro catches his leg though before it can connect to the mans head.

"The hell shitty cook?" Zoro frowns at him, looking him up and down. 'Estrian' looks surprised at the outburst, but the boy in his lap just continues to stare at the floor. Sanji's face is red with anger, Zoro can swear that steam is coming from his ears. Luffy scenes the aura around Sanji and glance at the fake innocent look on 'Estrian's face that even Luffy can see through.

"What did you do to Sanji?" Luffy stood up, pushing his chair behind him. Zoro glances at him with a raised eyebrow. He looks back at 'Estrian' who is still acting innocent.

"I'm sorry, is something going on? " the 'king' looks at each pirate around the small table.

"You're still using that shitty innocent act? " the blond man frowns. He's standing up normal now, hands in his pokers. His head is tilted forward letting his bangs fall over his face.

Zoro frowns at how Sanji's situated himself. Slackened shoulders lose posture. Legs slack leaning on his left with the right bent slightly. Fighting stance.

Zoro could see it before his muscles contracted. Within a second he was holding onto a shiny black shoe hovering an inch away from 'Estrian's scared to death face. Zoro's eyes are closed and his hand is resting in his lap. His posture would look relaxed if it weren't for the irritated twitching eyebrow.

"The hell shitty swordsman! " Sanji growels at the other man. Zoro sighs and opens his eyes. "The hell cook?" He mimics. Sanji tugged his foot back toward him.

"This man is scum." the cook explains, frowning. Fluffy cocked his head.

"Where'd you get that from?" Zoroaster counters. Luffy cocks his head the other way.

"I got it from observing and piecing things together. Using my brain unlike some moss headed idiot." Sanji spit out at him. Luffy cocks his head again.

"I doubt that you could be using it for any reason other than staring at cleavage all day." Zoro frowns. Not like he wasn't frowning before. Luffy cocks his head once again.

"I was figuring something out, something very important Shitty swordsman." Sanji sighs and rubs his temples. He knows this is going no where. Meanwhile Luffy might be Herring brain damage from him jostling his head around. And the so called king is smiling at their little quarrel.

"Fuck you, you fucking rapist!" Sanji growls at 'Estrian'. Zoro frowns. He's heard the cook use pervert before, but never rapist.

"Oi cook. What are you talking about?" Zoro stands up across from Luffy. Sanji looks at his captain who nodes to tell him he should continue.

"This man," he shoots a glare at estrian who's eyei g Sanji. "Is raping these kids." He spits out the word rape.

The boy sitting on the mans lap starts to shake. Sanji can't tell if its from fear or sadness Or what, but the boy looks horrified.

Luffy frowns. Rape? What's that? He heard about it sometimes but thats between a man and a girl... is it the same with a man and a boy? Or two men? Can it be rape if men can't sleep with each other? Luffy frowns with his thoughts.

"Thats something very big to axises someone of." 'Estrian' puts in which earns him a glare from the cook. But he doesn't like the thoughtful look on their captain's face.

Luckily that armed to confuse the thick headed man for a few seconds. Of course there's someone else in the room that he's forgotten about. It takes him a second to realize that there something cool against his throat. When he does its too late.

Zoro has Shuusui pressed against probably an important vein. He's holding onto both arms behind the mans back. The swordsman's legs are situated in a way so that the man can't kick him. Zoro knows about kicking.

'Estrians' eyes are wide, so are Sanji's, and Luffy's eyes are narrowed. The man looks too shocked to do anything about the sword pressed against his throat. Luffy balls up his fists and frowns.

"Zoro. Why are you hurting him?" The raven haired captain questioned. Zoro sighed and looked over at the black hole. "The cook doesn't trust this guy" He says simply, as if it were so obvious. Sanji frowns at that. Since when does Zoro do anything based off other people unless it's Luffy?

"Plus I don't think he's good either, but the cook seems to know why. I… Haven't figured it out yet…" Zoro frowned at having to admit that Sanji had figured it out before him. Luffy looks over at Sanji. "What Sanji?"

The cook frowns at Zoro in thought then turns to Luffy. "He's… Taking advantage of these kids." He growls out his sentence. Luffy frowns and some fire seems to light in Zoro's eyes as he places all the pieces together. "What do you mean-"

"It means he raping them Luffy"

* * *

**So That was Zoro talking. That last little bit. Let me know how it's going.**

**Oh also. I have a whole ton of ideas for yaio but… Well does anyone have any tips for writing that stuff? As you can tell**** that I'm bad at writing even fluff. Gah! someone please help!**

**Thank you so much for reading, and I can't tell you how sorry I am for being preocupied. I've really missed writing this stuff. Thanks again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter arives. Mostlikly going to be very bad, and boring, but I hope you all like it anyway. So thanks and keep on reading!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter ten

Zoro sits down in a chair at the table. He had just tied the unconscious king up to a pillar. Luffy sat frowning next to Zoro, and Sanji sat about two feet across from them. The cook sat with his arms crossed staring hard into the floor. Zoro sighed and turned to Luffy.

"This man is… raping these kids. He has some sort of system." He explains to Luffy. Their captain seems to get the jist of it, but still, sense Zoro knocked the king out they can't get any information as of now. Sanji scowled at the ground.

Luffy frowned, understanding what's going on here. Well at least the out line of it. Estrian walked over, appeared next to Sanji. The cook looked at the small boy. He was staring hard into the ground. His white makeup making him appear otherworldly. Now that he's closer the three pirates can see that not only is the boy wearing white makeup all over his face, but black outlines his face and goes up from the middle of his eye and down. Red lipstick covers his lips perfectly, with golden flakes on his cheeks almost making him appear younger.

"Hello" the blue haired boy's voice is so small. Sanji just wants to gather him up in his arms and hug him until all the horrors in the young kids life is gone. But of course that's not gonna happen until someone does something about it. Instead Sanji takes out a handkerchief and wipes away some of the makeup around the kids eyes.

The boys outfit is amazing. Semi-see through white fabric drapes over him, flowing like silk perfectly around his small body. The edge of each had golden floss woven into the silk, shining and reflecting the light. A small pattern winds it's way around the cuffs on the sleeve. His pants are the same. The gold dust that was on his face seems to also be lightly dusted around his garment making it shine beautifully.

"Why did you harm the king?" The boy asks after Sanji's done. He doesn't sound like he cares, he's just wondering. Sanji glances at Luffy, but the captain is looking at him expectantly. He sighs and turns to Estrian.

"Can I talk to you in the other room?" He asks boy. The kid nodds. It's not like Sanji feels uncomfortable talking about this with, but Estrian doesn't feel too comfortable with Zoro glaring holes into whatever surface is available, and Luffy not quite getting it. Or maybe he'd just fall asleep.

Anyway, Sanji and Estrian walk to the corridor around the corner. The boy looks up at Sanji, with what might be fear in the eyes. "What's going on here." Sanji kneels down so he's at the height of Estrian. He positions himself so that at least Zoro can hear the echoes so he won't have to repeat it to the moss head. He most likely will have to again though.

The blue haired boy frowns and looks at the ground. Sanji sighs and sits all the way down to the ground. He just sits there, letting Estrian work out whatever is going on in his head. Eventually Estrian looks up at him with tired, dead eyes. "In exchange for our education, we keep him company and serve him in turns." His voice sounds so small and weak. Like his soul has been torn off in payment for his time.

"What do you mean 'keep him company?'" Sanji frowns in thought, and also at what he fears it might mean. Estrian looks at the ground and grabs at his hands. Sanji's heart pulls to see the boy in this shape. He want's to pull the boy into his arms and hold him until it all goes away. But something stops him. Most likely being brought up by Zeff and having tough love held him back from doing affectionate things.

"We go to his room and… we…" His voice gives out as a choked sob forces its way up. The boy's small frame shakes with the force of his silent sobs. His eyes are staring dead into the ground, his arms limply dangling at his side. Sanji reaches towards Estrian to comfort him, but halts when he sees the boy flinch at the hand, and shrinking away from it. His eyes look haunted, as if they've seen too many things.

Sanji can feel his chest going deeper and deeper into a pit of sorrow and shit for this kid. He has so many things whirring around in his brain right now he doesn't know where to start. If he just asks all his questions he might overwhelm the blue haired boy. So he's going to start at the basics.

"What's your name?" He looks right at Estrians eyes. Well he would if Estrian would just goddamn look at him. He can see the frame of the boy visibly shake. Slowly, ever so slowly, the boy drags his eyes up to meet the blond man's. Sanji can feel the sadness and hatred roll off this small being in waves. It slams into him each time over and over again. Each one more powerful.

He looks back at the floor. Then he opens his mouth to speak and Sanji tries to focus on him to hear what his broken voice might have to say. His mind feels like it's overloading on emotion from just this one look from a small boy that's around ten years old.

"I don't know."

So quiet. It sounds so raw. As if he's been screaming until he threw up blood, then came here to talk. Raw and small. So small that Sanji almost didn't catch it. And there's absolutely no noise other than Luffy's snoring echoing around the halls than everything else. Estrian drags his eyes up again to meet his. The boys bright green eyes look up at him, hollow of any emotion there ever could be in the boy.

Sanji feels like he couldn't breath. What does he means he doesn't know? Didn't he say his name was Estrian? But then the king's name was estrian, but Sanji didn't believe him when he had said it. Then why had this boy said his name was Estrian? Why doesn't he know what his name is? Sure this is an orphan island, but aren't they all supposed to have a name anyway?

Okay, he need's to calm down. Think clearly Sanji. He opens his eyes, which he didn't realize that he had closed them, and looked at Estrian whose eyes are closed as well. "We need to find our crew members." He looks up at the boy. If they find Robin~chan then maybe they can save the whole island. And Brook, but still, _Robin~chwan!~_

* * *

**That's a horibal ending. But I just didn't want to put in boring parts as them walking back, so I just saved more time. Anyway, thank you all for reading, and I hope if anyone has any complaints then you should say something.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
